


One Way To Settle Things

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When a debate comes up over who gets to fuck Tony first, Steve and Bucky have an unusual way to solve their difference.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	One Way To Settle Things

Tony felt like he was floating on cloud nine as he walked down the sidewalk arm in arm with the two most handsome men he had ever had the pleasure to meet. Having the opportunity to call both of these men his boyfriends made everything that he’d had to go through to get to this point worth it. Sure Tony could have done without the betrayal of a man that was like a father to him followed by forced surgery ending with the arc reactor permanently embedded in his chest but if that was the price he had to pay to be where he was right now then he could live with the exchange. 

The three of them had just come from a lovely date at a ball game. Steve enjoyed complaining about the new teams while Tony and Bucky enjoyed teasing Steve about his old man complaints. In the end they all ended up happy. Now they were headed back to the penthouse to cook up enough hot dogs to feed a small army or enough to just barely enough to satisfy two super soldiers and one baseline human.

The next few hours passed in a blur of good food and even better company. By the time they were finished there was nothing but crumbs left behind. That and a smudge of ketchup across the side of Tony’s mouth. A smudge that was quickly wiped away by Bucky’s tongue as he took advantage of the perfect opening to steal a kiss.

Tony had no problem with that and happily opened his mouth to Bucky’s exploring tongue, letting him deepen the kiss and moaning happily into it. Not wanting to be left out of the building action, Steve plastered himself to Tony’s back and kissed his way up the column of his neck making the genius squirm delightedly between the two super soldiers.

One thing that Tony loved about his two boyfriends is how they could completely surround him, hold him safe and snug between the two of them. It never failed to make Tony feel grounded in the moment and so completely loved. It also never failed to turn him on.

Slowly the kisses became more heated until Tony was grinding his growing erection against Bucky’s leg. Breathing changed to panting as hands grasped and grabbed, trying to increase the amount of friction each of them were feeling as they worked each other up.

“Time ... time to move this inside,” Steve gasped before biting down on the back of Tony’s neck.

The bite had Tony’s knees going weak underneath him. Luckily he had two boyfriends with super strength to spare that were more than happy to manhandle him into his bed. Bucky’s hands cupped right under the curve of Tony’s ass and lifted the shorter man up until Tony could wrap his legs around the soldier’s waist and be carried back into the penthouse.

Bucky only released his hold on Tony’s backside to drop him onto the center of their bed. “Can’t wait to sink my cock into that perky little ass of yours,” Bucky said as he crawled up onto the bed to make his home between Tony’s legs.

Bucky was pulled up short however when Steve grabbed hold of his shoulder and hauled him backwards.

“Get in line jerk,” Steve growled. “It’s my turn to get first dibs on Tony’s ass.”

“Like Hell it is. You got first dibs last time. Besides, I got here first so you’re just going to have to wait your turn punk,” Bucky argued back, fighting against Steve’s hold so he could work his way back between Tony’s legs.

Steve wasn’t letting up though. Taking a better hold of Bucky he yanked the other soldier completely off the bed and away from the genius that they were both coveting. Together the two of them tumbled to the floor, rolling around as they each tried to get a leg up over the other, leaving Tony spread out all alone on the bed.

Blinking rapidly, Tony worked to get his brain back online from the haze it had fallen into in anticipation of getting railed by his boyfriends and back to the present. Sitting up, Tony looked over the side of the bed and watched the two men wrestling each other across the floor of their bedroom. If he hadn’t known better he would have said that this was nothing more than rough foreplay for the two super soldiers if not for their continued arguing over which of the two of them got first dibs to plough Tony’s ass into next week.

Tony was just about to settle the matter himself when the two men broke apart and he thought the action was about to get restarted. Those hopes were quickly dashed when Steve and Bucky moved in concert over to the dresser and cleared off the top of it leaving it bare. Not sure what was going on Tony stayed on the bed waiting for more answers as to why no one was getting him naked at the moment.

“All right. There’s only one way to settle this,” Steve stated with a deadly calm as he began rolling up his shirt sleeve.

While Tony was all for the increase in exposed flesh, he was of the opinion that it would be better if the shirt came off completely instead of just pulled back inch by inch. Things went from confusing to shocking clarity when Steve set his elbow down on the cleared dresser holding his arm up and his hand open to grasp Bucky’s once the other man was ready.

“Seriously? Are the two of you seriously going to arm wrestle over who gets to fuck me first?” Tony demanded, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“You better believe it,” Bucky said as he rolled up his sleeve revealing the shiny metal of his left arm. “No way I’m giving up my shot at having first dibs of your perky ass.”

Giving his entire focus to Steve, Bucky placed his own elbow on the dresser and clasped Steve’s hand. At an unspoken signal the two of them began to arm wrestle over the privilege of being the first to get to fuck Tony into the mattress until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. It didn’t take before both soldiers were grunting and sweating as their biceps, both flesh and metal, were bulging in effort. At first it was kind of hot to Tony to see the both of them fighting over him even if it was annoying that it was taking longer to get to the actual fucking. The longer the arm wrestling went on however without a clear indication of a winner, the more annoyed and impatient Tony became.

“If it’s that big of a deal we could always flip a coin or something,” Tony suggested, hoping to move things along before he completely lost his hard on from waiting around.

“No way,” Bucky disagreed.

“Not happening,” Steve said at the same time. “Not leaving something like this to chance when I know it’s my turn.”

Bucky growled and put more effort in but barely budged Steve an inch. “In your dreams punk. Tony’s ass is mine. I’m gonna win it fair and square.”

Tony sighed in exasperation as his boyfriends proceeded to ignore him as they fought over who got to fuck him first. If he was less secure in his relationship he might be worried that his boyfriends cared more about bragging rights and their own egos over his own wishes. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind though that if he expressed a preference Steve and Bucky would both honor it without question. That being said he didn’t mind the boost to his ego that his ass was worth fighting over.

As it stood however, a fight over his ass was only hot and arousing if it didn’t take too long to get to the actual fucking part which didn’t seem to be the case here. Flopping back onto the bed, Tony rolled to his side and started digging through the bedside table. Finding what he was looking for, Tony rolled onto his back and made quick work of shucking off his shirt and wiggling out of his pants. If Steve and Bucky were too busy fighting over his ass to actually fuck it then Tony was just going to have to use his favorite dildo to do it himself. Besides, maybe the threat of a toy getting the first dibs that his boyfriends were fighting over just might encourage them to finish up faster. There was only one way to find out.


End file.
